beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack (Metal Saga)
"Jack" redirects here. For the minor member of Team Psykick, see Jack (Original). Jack (ジャック, Jakku) s a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters as an antagonist. He is a member of the Team Star Breaker, representing America in Big Bang Bladers. Jack is an artistically obsessed blader who makes works of art with his Beyblade, Evil Befall UW145EWD. Physical Appearance Jack has long wavy light burgundy colored hair. He wears a blueish-green jacket with yellow highlights with a purple shirt underneath. He wears white gloves as well as a black masquerade mask that leads to a point at the nose. Also, he wears dark blue lipstick. In Beyblade: Metal Fury, he returns with an all new look. He removed the mask and face paint. He still has the blue lipstick and the white gloves. He swapped his original jacket for a grey one. Under that, he wears a teal shirt. He has brown trousers and a white and yellow belt. Jack has new black boots and wears something around his neck. The wardrobe change could be due to Jack being taken off the Arrangement System. Personality Jack comes off as strange to most people. He is very self-absorbed artist and seems to live in his own world most of the time. Anythi ng that can't compare to art one way or another is worthless to him. Even in his battle style, his art obsession clearly shows - he doesn't beyblade for the sake of the sport, but rather uses it as a tool to create artwork. He's absolutely ruthless and doesn't care about other people's well-being. Jack is even easily willing to turn a human being into 'art' by wounding them. Jack's mental state appears to have become considerably unstable due to the influence of the Arrangement System. Destruction of his artwork causes him to break down immediately. Nevertheless, he states to love the system and its influence on him, even exclaiming it's a good thing that it changes ones personality. He himself, so he claims, has become more free and closer to the world of art due to it, a thing for which he is thankful. Socially, Jack clearly distinguishes between people he's interested in and everyone else. That differentiation is not made based on strength, as even Gingka or Masamune do not catch his attention. The only people Jack wishes to interact with are those who he deems elegant, like Ryuga or Tsubasa. Even here, he sees human beings as art rather than as people. He's very dettached and unable to comprehend other bladers' emotions in any way. By the time of Metal Fury, with the Arrangement influence wearing off, Jack's personality appears toned down and a lot calmer, although he still behaves almost the same as he used to. Plot Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblade *'Evil Befall UW145EWD' is Jack's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Befall The Ripper': Jack's first Special Move, he first used this special move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 38. *'Beautiful Death': Jack's second Special Move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 38 to defeat Klaus. Beybattles Gallery Metal Masters Metal Fury Trivia *Interestingly, 3 of the 4 Bladers in Hades City have their Bey related with Hades. Kerbecs is the Guardian Dog of Hades, Befall is the symbolizes it and Destroyer (Perseus) is a mythological hero that borrows an invisibility helmet from Hades. *He is similar to Juda from Hokuto no Ken anime series, because of his appearance. *He is also similar to Asuka Kami from B-Daman Crossfire, due to having peacock motif and similar narcissistic personality along with a strong sense of beauty towards things. *After Metal Masters, he still uses Evil Befall UW145EWD, while the other former members of the Team Star Breakers don't use the beys that Dr. Ziggurat gave them anymore. *At the end of episode 33, he seems to have purple aura even though his bey has pink aura. *It is possible that his name and special move are references to Jack the Ripper. Further, his name references the Japanese word 'Kujaku', meaning 'Peacock'. *Furthermore, his seiyu, Kouki Uchiyama also shares his first name with Kouki from Beyblade Metal Fusion Battle Fortress. Even more, Jack and Kouki shares same Peacock Beyblade. *As of The New Striker is Finished!, Jack has been confirmed to not have won a single battle before joining the HD Academy. *Every member of Team Star Breaker was sent out once to bring Ryuga to the Academy. Jack was the only one who succeeded in this task. *He and Zeo Abyss use a Light Launcher 2 with their 3 Segment Launcher Grip. Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Supporting Characters